AAML One-Shot Collection
by LeaforaLace
Summary: My collection of Pokeshipping one-shots. May include others.


**Okay, so I decided to start a one-shot series (as you can tell by the title). This way I won't have to commit to a continuous story and I'll (hopefully) be able to write every once in a while. For this story just imagine that Ash and Misty are in their late teens or a little older. Make sure to leave me a review!**

Ash knocked on the door to the Cerulean Gym, slightly tired and disgruntled from running the last few miles to get there. He had arrived home to visit from Kalos a couple days ago and didn't have much time left to stop by and see Misty before he went back. Or rather, he wanted to have as much time with her as possible before leaving again.

Ash had been leaning against the door when someone opened it, causing him to plummet face first onto the floor with Pikachu ontop rolling its eyes at its trainer.

"You know Ash, if you're expecting someone to open the door it's a good idea not to lean your entire body weight up against it."

Ash looked up at the sarcastic Misty standing in front of him and immediately stood up while putting his hand behind his back with an awkward smile, slightly embarassed.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu leaped into Misty's arms, excited to see her.

"I missed you too, Pikachu!" Misty smiled while continuing to cuddle the electric mouse in her arms.

At this point Ash felt left out. "What about me?" He pouted.

She continued to giggle while petting Pikachu before looking back up at him. "Hm.. did you say something, Ash?"

He gave up. "Come on Mist, you're not even happy to see me? Not even surprised that I showed up at _your_ home this time? And that I pretty much sprinted the last few miles to get here?" He finished while crossing his arms childishly and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Misty smiled at the mention of her nickname that he called her and that she hadn't heard in person in so long. She quickly thought of a response and tried to return back to a nonchalant demeanor. "Ya, ya Mr. Pokemon Master. I get it, you just can't get enough of me," she winked at him.

Ash tried to hide his slightly red face, not expecting Misty to reply like _that_. But then again, she had been known to surprise him before.

 _Wait, why am I even embarassed by that? I mean she was just joking..._ He trailed off in his mind, but quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Hey Misty, I'm going to head out now." A voice said coming up from behind them.

Ash looked behind Misty to see a guy with brown hair walking out from the huge pool area of the gym.

Misty turned to look at him. "Okay Georgio! Thank you so much for coming over to help clean the pool, it really means a lot," she said, smiling at him.

"No problem Misty. Let me know whenever you need me again." He gave her a friendly smile that Ash thought to himself was maybe a little _too_ freindly.

"Geez Mist, why are you so nice to _him_ and not me?" Ash crossed his arms as Georgio left the gym.

"Well maybe if you were a nice, polite gentleman every once in a while like him," Misty joked.

"Hey! I can be a gentleman too ya know!"

"Yaaaa... sure you can."

Ash huffed. "Does he come to the gym often? How'd you even meet the guy?"

"He comes over every once in a while to help out. I met him one day because he asked me out on a date and we've kept in touch since then."

"Wait what? He asked you out on a... a date?" Ash looked shocked as a multitude of emotions suddenly raced through his head and a sick feeling hit his stomach.

" _Yes_ Ash, a date." Misty replied bluntly. "I do get asked on dates you know."

"What? Who else asks you on dates!" Ash's voice grew loud, starting to grow more and more agitated. _I can't believe Misty goes on dates with other guys.. wait, why is this bothering me?_

"Why do you care so much Ash?" Misty looked at him, studying his irritated expression.

"W-what? I don't care! I just... I don't know." He sighed, placing his hand on his head.

She smirked at him, seeing an opportunity to mess with him. "Oh so I see someone is a little jealous, aren't they?"

Ash suddenly grew red in the face. "Of course I'm not jealous! I mean why would I be jealous of _him_."

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not!"

"Then why do you care if I get asked out?" She had a slightly hopeful expression on her face.

Ash, of course, didn't notice it as he mulled over her question in his head. Why _was_ he so angry about the fact that Georgio had asked her out on a date? And subsequently why was he so angry about the possibility of other guys asking her out as well? For once in his life he pondered over the possibilities of why he felt this way whenever someone else expressed interest in Misty. He thought of Rudy and Danny, the two gym leaders he had encountered during his time in the Orange Islands who Ash also thought of with disdain because of the blatant interest they had showed in her. _Wait, someone else? Does that mean I..._ His face started to grow red again as the thought entered into his mind. _There's no way I like Misty!_ He tried to convince himself, but with not much success.

"Uh Ash? You still there?" Misty's voice snapped him out of this thoughts.

"Oh um ya." He tried to pull himself together.

"So... are you going to answer the question?"

 _Oh shit, the question. What do I say?_

"Um... Georgio's an idiot."

"ASH!"

 **So there you go!** ** **I hope that this turned out alright since I haven't written a story in so long.** **

**Again, please remember to leave me a review! It means a lot to me and I love reading them.**


End file.
